


Carrier

by Clemi2Nico



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Alya Césaire Knows, Hungry Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: Adrien shows that he isn't completly imperceptive when he notices that Mari has started to carry around a lot of sweets and baked goods in her purse....Does she have a Kwami? Will Alya figure it out?This is posted on fanfiction under my other account: NerdHeart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug only the plot of this story. Enjoy!

Yawning, Marionette rubbed her eyes Leaning on her desk, she ignored the snickers that came from Alya. She had stayed up way to late on patrol with Chat that when she finally got home, she had to do all the homework that had backed up. Blindly, she shoved at Alya, getting a laugh from the two boys seated in front of them. Bottom lip stuck out, she glanced up at Nino and Adrien, a blush covering her face when she met Adrien's mint green gaze.

Smiling at her, Adrien waved, turning back to the front as the teacher walked in. Marionette's head hit the desk with a thunk, Alya's hand rubbing her back. A few hours later, as their first class ended and they waiting for the next teacher, Adrien's stomach let out a growl. Freezing, Nino raised an eyebrow. He turned to look next to him as Alya covered her mouth, trying to stop the laugh. "Dude, didn't you eat?"

"I kind of ran out before eating today," Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Without thought Marionette reached into her bag and pulled out two croissants, a chocolate and a cheesecake.

"Here," leaning over her desk, she placed them in front of him. "You can have those; get your energy up." Plopping back into her seat, she leaned her cheek on her palm looking down at the homework due for the next class.

"Ummm, Mar? You all right?"

"Yes, why?" She glanced up, wide eyes blinking at her best friend. Alya pointed at the two boys seated in the desk in front of theirs. Turning her head, she met the surprised gaze of Adrien. "Oh! Ummmmm, do-do you not like croissants?"

"I do." He stated, snatching one up while his stomach made another loud growl. His eyes closed and a moan slipped out as he took a bite. "This is amazing!" He quickly ate them both, after smacking Nino's hand away from the second one. Marionette's face heated up, a giggle escaping her as he turned large eyes on her. She felt Alya poke her side. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large smile on her friend's face. "Do you have anymore?" Adrien's voice pulled her attention back.

"Yes?"

"Can I have more?" He grabbed her hands, his eyes pleading with her.

"But, Tikki..." her eyes widened at the slip, Adrien tilts his head. "Just one." Grinning he opened his hands, smiling widely at her as he took the baked good. He turned back around just in time for the teacher to walk in. Twisting she met Alya's gaze. "Please tell me I actually just talked," her voice came out softly, eyes wide.

"Oh hell yeah girl," Alya's own eyes were bright with laughter. "But why do you carry food around?"

"Oh ummm..."

"You said something about a Tiki?" Alya tapped her chin in thought, her mind going back to when Ladybug gave her the necklace with Trixx. "Kwami?" She whispered, catching the stiffness of her Marionette. Raising her hand Alya caught the teacher's attention, "Excuse me, but Marionette isn't feeling well. Can I take her to the nurses office?"At the nod of the teacher, Alya grabbed Marionette by her arm and drug her out of the room. Heading for the bathroom, Alya shoved Marionette in first, locking the door behind her. "You're Ladybug."

Marionette's eyes widened. Raising her hands, she shook her head. "No way! Me? Are you kidding?" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then open your purse."

"If you want a treat, I could just give you one," Marionette murmured. Slowly she opened her bag, holding it out for Alya. Reaching in Alya searched around before she grabbed onto a small warm figure, the little kwami. With a sound of triumph she pulled her prize out.

"I knew it!" Alya cried. Jumping up and down she let go of Tikki. Rushing forward she engulfed Marionette in a large hug, spinning her around. "This is so cool!"

"Alya!"

"Oh! Sorry." Alya released her, grinning brightly. "Also no need to worry, I won't say anything at all. I just can't believe I let you trick me! It's so obvious now!"

"You can't even hint at knowing! Do you understand? Hawk Moth could target you to get to me." Miming her lips sealed, Alya pulled a laugh out of Marionette. Giggling, the two girls walked out of the restroom to find Adrien leaning next to the door.

Smiling, he handed them their bags. When he placed Marionette's into her hand, he bowed, grinning up at her, "My Lady." Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth hung open. Her mind ran through the different times she and Chat Noir had to rescue Adrien. How the two boys were never together. Their eyes and hair color matched exactly. Adrien was always late on the same days as her, and Chat had to fight a new Akuma.

"Kitty?" He grinned up at her with a wink.

"Do you have anymore croissants? Maybe some with just cheese?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited by my mother, Lisa.


End file.
